Dàodé jīng
thumb|Versión del Dào Dé Jing hallada en [[Mawangdui.]] El Dào Dé Jing (Chino: 道德經 , Wade-Giles: Tao Te Ching, también llamado Tao Te King) es el libro más importante del pensamiento Taoísta y de la filosofía taoísta. El libro, según dice la leyenda, fue escrito alrededor del año 600 a. C. y su autor es Laozi (WG Lao Tzu, también trasliterado como Lao Tse, "Viejo Maestro"), de quien se dice fuera un archivista de la Corte Imperial durante la dinastía Zhou. La autenticidad de estos detalles, sin embargo, es aún objeto de discusión. El nombre Dào Dé Jing puede traducirse como "El libro del Camino y de su Virtud" (véase más abajo sobre las dificultades de traducción). El Tao Te Ching describe una fuerza, llamada el Dào (Tao), que es el orden del mundo. Es una fuerza de contradicción, y representa todas las cosas del universo. Es un libro muy corto; tiene sólo 81 capítulos de una página cada uno. Fundamentalmente está dirigido en dos sentidos. Uno es la transmisión de la idea de Tao y de la manera de obrar del "hombre santo" o "sabio" que la llega a conocer. Por otra parte el Tao Te Ching aconseja a los gobernantes para regir de forma sabia. Este breve y enigmático libro es uno de los más importantes en la filosofía y la religión chinas, fundamento del taoísmo, pero con una clara impronta en el budismo Chán, pues este último comparte muchos conceptos del taoísmo. En China la filosofía de la naturaleza y la visión del mundo están impregnadas del pensamiento taoísta y así muchos artistas, pintores, calígrafos y hasta jardineros han usado este libro como fuente de inspiración. Su influencia se ha esparcido también más allá del Lejano Oriente, ayudada por las muchas traducciones diferentes del texto a lenguas occidentales. Dificultades de traducción El autor empleó ideogramas del chino clásico para escribirlo. Puesto que el significado de los caracteres chinos puede ser amplio, hay varias formas posibles de traducir su título. * 道 (dào) se transcribe usualmente como "el camino por delante", "la senda por delante", o simplemente "el Camino". Este término, usado por todos los filósofos chinos (incluyendo a Confucio, Mencio, Mozi y los legalistas), tiene un significado especial en el contexto del taoísmo, en el que implica el proceso esencial e innominable del universo por eso muchas veces es traducido también como el "sentido" que provoca el movimiento. * 德 (dé) tiene el equivalente aproximado de "virtud". En chino, 德 lleva las mismas connotaciones que la palabra "virtud" en español: puede significar tanto una cualidad moral, cuanto una capacidad inherente (la virtud de curar"). * 經 (jīng) significa "escritura", "gran libro", o "doctrina". Así, 道德經 puede traducirse como "La Escritura del Camino y la Virtud", "El Gran Libro del Camino y su Poder", "La Doctrina de la Senda y sus Virtudes", etc. Conocido habitualmente como el 道德經, el título probablemente es la fusión de dos libros, 道經 y 德經. El último libro, en efecto, ha sido hallado en primer lugar en algunos descubrimientos recientes. Es probable que el nombre combinado de ambos libros no tenga ningún significado intencional, si bien es actualmetne imposible determinarlo dadas las numerosas revisiones de las escrituras. El chino clásico en que está escrito el libro presenta dificultades para ser entendido aún para los hablantes modernos educados del chino. Además, muchas de las palabras usadas en el texto son intencionalmente vagas y ambiguas. La falta de puntuación en el chino clásico complica aún más la tarea, pues no existe manera concluyente de determinar donde termina una frase y comienza la siguiente. Mover un punto atrás o adelante unas pocas palabras, o insertar una coma, pueden alterar profundamente el significado de muchos pasajes. Estructura En su forma actual, el Dào Dé Jing tiene dos secciones (''Dào, capítulos 1 al 37; y Dé, capítulos 38 al 81), con un total de aproximadamente 5.000 caracteres chinos. Cada capítulo es bastante breve, usando pocos caracteres para expresar poéticamente sus ideas, frecuentemente complejas. Historicidad La existencia de Laozi se menciona en rollos que se remontan al 400 a. C., pero no se registraron contemporáneamente detalles de su vida. El historiador chino Sima Qian escribió una supuesta biografía alrededor de 100 a. C., indicando que su nombre de nacimiento había sido Li Er. Estudios sobre el lenguaje y el esquema de rimas de la obra apunta a una época de composición posterior al Shi Jing o "Libro de las Canciones", pero anterior a la escritura de Zhuangzi, es decir, en algún momento entre el final del siglo IV a. C. y el comienzo del siglo III a. C. Existe un debate académico sobre la autoría de la versión actual del Dào Dé Jing. Se han hallado secciones bajo la forma actual en tablillas grabadas en piedra de alrededor de 300 a. C. El descubrimiento en 1973 de los rollos de seda llamados textos de Ma-wang-tui (por la aldea en que fueron hallados), que comprende el "Texto A", con más lagunas y presuntamente escrito antes que el "Texto B", que ha sido datado a alrededor de 200 a. C., revela que las versiones más comunes del texto recibido son esencialmente las mismas que se conocían en la antigüedad, lo que limita el período durante el cual los escritos pudieron haber sido cambiados o incrementados con nuevas contribuciones. En 1993 se halló la versión más antigua conocida del texto, escrita en tiras de bambú y datada a 300 a. C. Este hallazgo recuperó 14 versos antes desconocidos, llamados "texto de Guodian" por haber sido descubiertos en la ciudad de Guodian, provincia de Hubei. Muchas traducciones recientes incluyen estos textos, y frecuentemente se reordenan los versos del libro para incorporar el nuevo hallazgo. Conceptos principales Muchas personas creen que el Dào Dé Jing contiene algunas verdades universales que han sido reconocidas también en otras filosofías, religiosas o seculares. Cada una de las interpretaciones modernas difiere al menos ligeramente, y en ocasiones profundamente, de la otras. Dependiendo de cómo se los lea, algunos capítulos pueden tener varias interpretaciones, desde la sabiduría práctica para la gente común hasta consejo para los reyes, pasando por extrañas recetas médicas. Los principios y conceptos centrales son: * El Tao abarca los principios de infinitas cosas. No tiene forma ni sonido; es incorpóreo, eterno y permanente. Este principio no puede explicarse con palabras. * El Dào Dé Jing enfatiza los valores "femeninos" (Yin), como la cualidad del agua, fluidez y suavidad (en lugar de la solidez y aspereza de la montaña), la elección del lado oscuro y misterioso de las cosas, y el control sobre las cosas sin gobernarlas. * El concepto de "retorno", no en el sentido de regreso al pasado, sino más bien como "contracción", "reducción" e incluso "retirada" sobre sí mismo. Este concepto es ilustrado por el texto del capítulo 48: el aprendizaje consiste en aumentar día a día el patrimonio propio; la práctica del Tao consiste en sustraer día a día. * La Nada es la sustancia del Tao y el Ser es su función. Para alcanzar el dominio del Tao es necesario primero reconciliarse con la inmovilidad, no ocuparse de cosas mundanas, dejar de lado el intelecto, el conocimiento, los deseos, el egoísmo y el egocentrismo. * Para el taoísmo es central la búsqueda del vacío, común también al budismo y, en alguna medida, al confucionismo. * Otras ideas centrales incluyen: ** El uso de la fuerza sólo atrae la fuerza. ** La riqueza no alimenta el espíritu. ** El ansia de poseer sin límite ciega al ser humano y lo convierte en un monstruo codicioso y violento. ** La preocupación sólo por sí mismo, y el darse importancia son vanos y autodestructivos. ** La victoria en la guerra no es gloriosa. No debe celebrarse, sino ser causa de duelo, porque surge de la devastación. ** Cuanto más empecinadamente se intenta algo, mayor es la resistencia que se crea; cuanto más se actúa en armonía con el universo, más se logrará y con menos esfuerzo. ** El verdadero sabio concede poca importancia a su propia sabiduría, porque cuanto más conoce más se da cuenta de lo limitado de su conocimiento. ** Cuando perdemos los valores fundamentales, los reemplazamos con valores crecientemente inferiores que pretendemos verdaderos. ** La glorificación de la riqueza, el poder y la belleza atraen el crimen, la envidia y la vergüenza. ** Las cualidades de flexibilidad y suavidad son habitualmente superiores a las de rigidez y fuerza. ** El contraste de los opuestos (la diferencia entre masculino y femenino, luz y oscuridad, fuerte y débil, etc.) es lo que permite entender y apreciar el universo. Análisis de la obra En sus 81 capítulos, a través de diversos aforismos de estética poética, el autor define la sabiduría práctica, da consejo a los gobernantes, e incluso parece adentrarse en los misterios alquímicos que confieren la inmortalidad. Por tanto vemos como la obra puede enmarcarse en géneros tan diversos como son el de la literatura filosófica (para algunos metafísica), la didáctica-sapiencial o incluso la alquímica/recetaria. Desde su aspecto conceptual, el Dao De Jing es punto de partida y uno de los pilares en los que se asienta el movimiento taoísta, entendido en su vertiente filosófica y mística. La obra girará en torno al concepto del Dao (道), motivo que como comprobamos en el confucianismo, no es exclusivo del taoísmo. El por qué es ahora cuando da nombre a todo un movimiento es consecuencia de su nueva dimensión, motivo al que volveremos más adelante. El sentido completo lo dará el hecho de que complementa al confucianismo: el taoísmo ofrecerá refugio a quienes no han podido triunfar en el sistema derivado de las enseñanzas del Maestro Kong. El movimiento taoísta, que se generará después, se basará en dos principios fundamentales: el primero de ellos, como hemos referido más arriba, será el Dao: si bien éste había estado siempre presente en la mente del chino antiguo es ahora cuando se alza como principio supremo de toda realidad, de ahí que brinde el nombre al movimiento. En el Dao De Jing, este principio no puede ser expresado (Cap. 1), carece de nombre (Cap. 32, 41), Como refiere el Laozi, “iniciada la determinación, tiene nombre” (Cap. 32), por tanto lo indefinido no puede ser expresado pues tampoco puede ser pensado. es invisible, inaudible, intangible (Cap. 14), inmutable y origen de la multiplicidad (Cap. 21). Precede al Cielo y Tierra, es silencioso, ilimitado, y dotado de un movimiento cíclico continuo (Cap. 25): primigenio (Cap. 42), el ancestro de todos los Seres (Cap. 4). En este punto se observa un interesante paralelismo con la noción del Arkhé -arjé- griego, principio supremo unificador de los fenómenos y que está en la base de todas las transformaciones de las cosas: principio constituyente junto a la physis de los dos conceptos principales utilizados por los presocráticos en sus especulaciones metafísicasGuthrie, W. K. C. A History of Greek Philosophy, 5 vols. Cambrige Univ. Press, 1962-78; tr. en Gredos, Madrid.. Para Laozi, el Dao es un vacío (Cap. 11), un no-ser (wu, 无) del que surge lo que es (you 有). El segundo elemento, ligado intrínsecamente al primero es el DE, la virtud, el poder del Dao, por tanto su complemento. El Dao es inmutable, pero en la realidad existe el cambio, todos los seres interactúan (Cap.16), es el concepto de retorno. Tal circunstancia es posible porque exteriormente actúa mediante el DE, su principio de movimiento. Las virtudes confucianas de humanidad o equidad son tratadas de falsas (Cap.18), solo aparecen cuando nos alejamos del Dao (Cap. 38): ambas son “perros de paja” (Cap. 5):Esta expresión como comenta Samuel Lapaz, proviene del ritual funerario. Allí estos muñecos se quemaban una vez atraídas las influencias nefastas para las que fueron concebidos. Posiblemente sustituyen a lo que fueron sacrificios de seres vivos en el pasado. Samuel Lapaz, Dao de Jing. Laozi. Shinden Aixa ediciones. Barcelona, 2001, pág. 26. el fin del taoísmo es el saber actuar. Aquí nace uno de los conceptos clave del dao: wu wei. Los sabios creen saber cómo actuar, pero el taoísta se define por el no-actuar (Cap.2), el wuwei (无为). Wuwei se entiende no como una impasibilidad ante los acontecimientos sino como una sumisión a los mismos: dado que existe el movimiento, dado que todos los seres se transforman (Cap. 37), la opción del sabio pasa por la observación y la contemplación; un actuar de manera connatural a los seres (un no-actuar) para adaptarse sin sufrir daño. Tal como define Antonio Medrano, es la forma más pura de actividad, totalmente desinteresada que se efectúa en consonancia con el pulso del Dao. De aquí parece desprenderse lo aparentemente inútil de un gobierno (Cap. 10). No obstante, la idea subyacente es la de que éste debe existir ya que el pueblo tiende a alejarse del Dao (Cap. 53), pero no debe ser percibido. Los gobernados han de llegar a afirmar de que los acontecimientos surgen de manera natural: de que son lo que son por ellos mismos. Y ésa es la esencia misma de wuwei: cuando no se fuerza (Cap. 29, 30), las cosas se enderezan por sí mismas: esto es ZIRAN (自然) (Cap. 17). El pueblo sin mandato (forzado) es ecuánime por sí mismo (Cap. 32), esto es la Evidencia Sutil: flexibilidad y delicadeza vencen a rigidez y dureza (Cap. 36). Es el gobierno de la no-acción: prohibiciones, instrumentos de lucro, revueltas… conllevan el alejamiento del camino (Cap.39, 57, 74, 75). El hombre sabio, si aspira al Dao, debe alcanzar la espontaneidad que brinda ZIRAN; llegar a un estado en que su propia persona quede reservada (Cap. 7, 66), es pues obrar sin esperar recompensa (Cap. 77): la VIRTUD PROFUNDA (Cap. 10); se anula a sí mismo (Cap. 22). La CONCORDIA CELESTIAL; la culminación (Cap. 68). El Laozi define al sabio como sagaz, alerto, respetable, deleznable, sencillo, amplio… (Cap. 15). Pese a las dificultades, llegará a su meta sin dificultad alguna (Cap. 63). No se virará hacia el poder, no presumirá, alejará toda arrogancia, no requerirá nada más allá de las consecuencias (Cap. 30, 72). A través del concepto de wuwei, nunca fracasa (Cap. 64). El hidalgo aborrece la milicia ya que en la victoria no hay belleza: la matanza del semejante implica el llanto de las aflicciones (Cap. 31, 69) En su camino debe observar la simplicidad, abrazar la sencillez, perder el egoísmo y reducir el deseo (Cap. 19) aunque desee no desear (Cap. 64). Esto último cobra una mayor importancia en pasajes posteriores:Así mismo será uno de los puntos en que hará hincapié el comentarista del Laozi, Heshang Gong, junto la práctica de una alimentación frugal y un dominio de la respiración. Parece desprenderse aquí un símil a una de las dos célebres máximas inscritas en el santuario de Apolo en Delfos: NADA EN DEMASÍA: Allá donde encontremos referencias sapienciales para el buen gobierno, podemos inferir referencias para la propia vida personal. El cultivo del cuerpo es otro de los aspectos fundamentales del Dao De Jing: El cuidado personal tiene como fin alargar la vida, la ausencia de enfermedad (Cap. 71), la inmortalidad: ingrediente fundamental del taoísmo religioso posterior;Sobre estas prácticas, la sinóloga del Merton Collage de Oxford, Jessica Rawson, nos indica como los chinos pasaron incluso por la ingesta de mercurio o jade, elementos que para el chino antiguo llevaban asociados la idea de inmortalidad. Más tarde parece que se giró hacia el aspecto metafórico donde el cultivo del cuerpo convertía al individuo en mejor persona y de ahí, era su memoria la que se hacía inmortal. Jessica Rawson, Lost Treasures of the Ancient World: China, Cromwell Productions, 2000. algo, que de paso, no es exclusivo de esta religión sino de todas las capas de la sociedad china desde la Antigüedad a nuestros días (Sirvin, 1995, cap. VI, pág. 319). En el texto, sin embargo, no parece que haya una opinión clara al respecto pues por un lado parece característica intrínseca del sabio (Cap. 3, 50) y por otra parece criticar todo intento de alargar la vida (Cap. 55).Zhuang Zhou habla de cómo tampoco hay que tratar de acortar el tiempo que nos ha sido dado con trabajos peligrosos como lo fue en su época el de funcionario. Zhuang Zhou. Versión castellana de Alex Ferrara a través de la traducción inglesa de Burton Watson. Cap VIII. Estos pueden ser sintéticamente los rasgos que definen el Dao De Jing, punto de arranque de uno de los movimientos más poderosos en el colectivo chino desde su origen, capaz incluso de sobrevivir a la terrible Revolución Cultural de 1960. El legado a través de premisas y doctrinas del texto de Lao Zi, más sus comentariastas y compiladores posteriores, no se circunscriben únicamente a los que serán llamados taoístas sino que impregna el alma del pueblo chino al igual que el aceite penetra en las piedras; igual que el agua basándose en su debilidad se hace fuerte. Referencias Fuente primaria * * * * Véase también *Lie Yukou *Lie Zi *Música taoísta *Sun Tzu *Tai Chi Chuan *Taoísmo *Yijing *Zhuangzi Enlaces externos *Muchas traducciones del Dào Dé Jing *老子 Lǎozĭ 道德經 Dàodéjīng / Tao Te Ching / Tao Te King Chinese-English-German by Hilmar Klaus *[http://www.antorcha.net/biblioteca_virtual/filosofia/tao/indice.html Traducción de ''El libro del camino y de la virtud, versión de Taiji Yamaga y Eduardo Vivancos] *老子道德經: A paragon ebook, LAO ZI most-comprehensive ebook for FREE in PDF & HTM format, contains 50 translations in 6 different layouts, by Sanmayce. Categoría:Filosofía china Daodejing Daodejing Categoría:Taoísmo az:Tao Te Çinq bg:Дао-дъ дзин cs:Tao te ťing da:Tao Te Ching de:Daodejing en:Tao Te Ching eo:Daŭdeĝingo et:Daodejing fa:تائو ته جینگ fi:Daodejing fr:Dao de jing gl:Tao Te Ching he:דאו דה ג'ינג hi:ताओ-ते-चिंग hu:Tao Te King id:Daodejing it:Daodejing ja:老子道徳経 ko:도덕경 ku:Tao Te Ching lt:Dao De Jing lv:Daodedzin mk:Тао Те Кинг ms:Daode Jing new:ताओ-ते-चिङ nl:Tao Te Ching no:Daodejing pl:Daodejing pt:Tao Te Ching ro:Tao Te Ching ru:Дао Дэ Цзин simple:Tao Te Ching sv:Daodejing tl:Tao Te Ching tr:Tao Te Ching uk:Дао Де Цзін vi:Đạo đức kinh wuu:道德经 zh:道德经 zh-yue:道德經